


Words unspoken

by KristiLynn



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Clone Sex, F/F, back from the dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-30 00:15:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6399901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KristiLynn/pseuds/KristiLynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beth is back from the dead and Alison isn't happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words unspoken

Alison stormed into Felix’s bedroom with Beth close behind. 

“Ali can you just stop for one second? Just let me explain why I--”

Alison spun around on her heels and punched Beth across the face. 

“You died.” She screamed. “You died and I grieved for you. And now here you are telling me that it was fake and what? I’m supposed to just accept that? As if it’s not just the most eff’ed up thing I’ve ever heard.” 

Beth rubbed her cheek. There was certainly going to be a bruise from that. “You remembered what I taught you about hitting.” 

“Holy flying fishsticks. You.” She stuck her finger in Beth’s face. “You can’t even admit that what you did was wrong can you?”

“Alison just listen to me.” 

“No. You get to listen to me.” Alison took a seat on the edge of the bed. “When you died--left because let's be real that’s what you did. When you left my entire world turned upside down. I tortured my husband with a hot glue gun. I stood by and watched as Ainsley die and I did nothing.” She lowered her voice. “I’m selling drugs and there’s a dead body buried in my garage.”

“Oh Ali.” Beth sat down next to her and ran her thumb across Alison’s cheek. “Everything I did was to keep you safe.” She kissed Alison’s forehead. “Everything was for you.” 

Alison shut her eyes tight. “Beth,” she whispered.

"I’m so sorry.” 

Beth kissed Alison, slowly, tenderly. A kiss full of longing and unspoken words. It was nothing like either one remembered, but then again both neither of the women were the same as they were the last time they spoke. 

“I don’t accept,” Alison whispered as she pulled away. And then she kissed her again. “You can’t just come back here and everything will go back to normal.” She pushed her down on the bed and climbed on top. “Everything has changed now.” 

“You’re sending a lot of mixed signals right now,” Beth groaned as Alison kissed along her collarbone.

“Be quiet Beth. Just be quiet.”


End file.
